


I think it’s gonna be a long long time

by Caneeve



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTSD, Warum ich sowas im Sommer hochlade, diese frage kann ich selbst nicht beantworten, okay vielleicht weil ich vergessen hatte es auch hier zu posten, they just love each other very much
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneeve/pseuds/Caneeve
Summary: Sam und Bucky an Weihnachten.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	I think it’s gonna be a long long time

Man könnte meinen, anhand sehr offensichtlicher und generell verständlicher Gründe, dass Bucky den Winter nicht mochte. Es wäre verständlich für ihn monatelang drinnen zu sitzen und die Leute würden nicht reden. 

Aber das war ein Irrtum, schließlich musste man zwischen Winter und Kälte unterscheiden. 

Bucky konnte die Kälte nicht ausstehen. Es erweckte in ihm nur allzu lebhafte Erinnerungen, die er gerne ganz weit hinten in seinem Gedächtnis verstecken wollte. 

Kälte die sich ihren Weg durch seinen hilflosen Körper bahnte, an seinen Finger und Fußspitzen begann und seine Arme und Beine hinaufkroch, bis er unfähig war klare Gedanken zu fassen. Das Gefühl, wie alle seine Glieder in eine Art Starre verfielen, bis sich sein Geist vernebelte und er erst wieder aufwachen sollte, wenn es Zeit war Befehlen zu folgen. 

Nein, wenn Bucky etwas verabscheute, dann war es die Kälte. Den Winter hingegen liebte er. 

Ironie. 

Es hatte Sam für eine Weile verwirrt. Bucky bestand beim ersten Schnee darauf, ihn beim Einkaufen zu begleiten, obwohl Sam doch diese Woche Schicht hatte. Sie vergaßen es oft und wunderten sich beide hinterher, warum der Kühlschrank wieder einmal leer war. 

Und jetzt war Sam an der Reihe, aber Bucky hatte morgens aus dem Fenster geschaut und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Er hatte sich kurzerhand seine dicke Jacke geschnappt und war Sam aus der Tür gefolgt. 

Kurz darauf traf Sam ein Schneeball in den Nacken und Bucky sah lachend dabei zu, wie er sich angewidert schüttelte, als der Schnee hinten in seinem Kragen anfing zu schmelzen. 

Winter war schon immer etwas besonderes gewesen, vor allem die Vorweihnachtszeit. Es hatte etwas magisches an sich, dass zwar mit dem Erwachsenwerden geschwächt worden, aber doch nicht ganz verschwunden war. Ein kleines bisschen Vorfreude war immer noch geblieben. 

Der Schnee, der, wenn man Glück hatte bereits vor Weihnachten, glitzernd die Straßen bedeckte. Die funkelnde Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, der irgendwie keiner so richtig widerstehen konnte. Schneeballschlachten, Geschenke, die Ruhe wenn man den Stress der Vorweihnachtszeit hinter sich gelassen hatte. 

Es würde Buckys erstes richtiges Weihnachten im 21. Jahrhunderts werden. Man feierte kein Weihnachten in Wakanda. In Wakanda schneite es nicht. So sehr er das kleine fortschrittliche Land und dessen Volk auch lieb gewonnen hatte, so hatte es doch nichts gegen einen verschneiten Winter in New York. Wenn die Menschen ihre Weihnachtsdekorationen an die Hauswände hingen und die Straßen in allerlei Farben aufleuchteten. 

Bucky fühlte sich seit er mit Sam zusammengezogen war immer mehr als würde er wieder Mensch werden. Als wäre diese Zeit zwischen jetzt und dem Fall nie gewesen, nur eine wage Erinnerung, die Stück für Stück durch noch ältere ersetzt wurde, die jahrelang im Eis geschlafen hatten. 

Bucky erinnerte sich an Weihnachten. Wie die Heizung in seinem und Steves gemeinsamer Wohnung nicht funktioniert hatte und er jede Sekunde darum bangte, dass sich die Kälte Steve holen würde. Wie sie sich nur einen Zweig aufgehängt hatten, weil keiner von ihnen so wirklich Lust darauf gehabt hatte, Nadeln aufzukehren. Im Winter froren die Straßen und stand man früh genug auf, so waren diese leer von Autos und noch nicht geräumt. Als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, hatten sie dann stets Fangen gespielt und waren auf dem glatten Boden herumgerutscht. 

Bucky grinste, als sich die Erinnerung in sein Gedächtnis zurück schlich, bevor ihn ein Schneeball am Rücken traf und Sams Lachen hinter ihm ertönte. Bucky konnte den Hinterhalt nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen und Gott, war es lange her seit er eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht hatte. 

Sam würde nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Chance haben. Seine behandschuhte Hand und die aus Metall fuhren durch einen Schneeberg und Bucky konnte die Panik in Sams Gesicht schon von weitem sehen. Er lachte laut, als er ihm hinterher rannte, den Schnee in seinen Händen zu einem Ball formend. Sam hob die Hände in Niederlage und der Schneeball traf ihm im Gesicht. 

Es hatte Sinn gemacht, für sie beide. Sich ein Wohnung zu teilen, meinte er damit. Nachdem Natasha gestorben war und Steve sie im Stich gelassen hatte, blieben nur noch sie beide. Zwei Männer die sich lange Zeit nicht hatten ausstehen können gegen den Rest der Welt. 

Sie redeten nicht über Steve, genauso wenig wie Nat, vermieden das Thema soweit es ging, denn es tat einfach zu sehr weh, für sie beide. Gemischte Gefühle schlichen sich dann in ihre Gedanken und es war als würden sich dunkle Wolken über die Stimmung ziehen. 

Bucky schmuggelte eine Packung, oder vielleicht auch mehrere, seiner Lieblingskekse in den Einkaufswagen und verdrängte die Gedanken. 

„Wir brauchen einen Baum", meinte Sam als sie mit Tüten beladen zurückkamen. 

Auf dem Gang hatte die alte Dame von nebenan sie gegrüßt. 

„Ich sehe man bereitet sich auf Weihnachten vor", hatte sie mit einem Blick auf die vollgepackten Tüten gesagt. 

„Keineswegs, Ma'am. Hier leben nur zwei riesengroße Chaoten, die keine Ahnung haben, wie man ein anständiges Leben führt."

Er hatte es gedacht, aber nicht gesagt. 

Die Wohnung war nicht groß, gerade genug für sie beide. Sam mochte jetzt wohl Captain America und Bucky von all seinen Verbrechen erlöst sein, aber Menschen retten brachte nicht viel Geld ein. Genug für ein angenehmes Leben, nicht genug für eines in Wohlstand. Aber es war bereits mehr Luxus als Bucky sich je zu träumen erhofft hatte. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das erste Mal seit langem das Gefühl, glücklich werden zu können. Dass er besser wurde. Therapie half. Sam half, auch wenn er das nie laut zugeben würde, nur um in Sams Ego zu spielen. 

Die Wohnung war warm und das war wahrscheinlich der wichtigste Aspekt davon. Er verließ das Haus nur mit mindesten drei Schichten, Handschuhen und Schal. Dass er ein Supersoldat war brachte noch einmal einen Vorteil gegenüber der Kälte und so konnte er den Winter genießen ohne in eine Panikattacke zu verfallen, in der er zurückgeworfen wurde in einen Zustand den er mehr als alles verdrängen wollte. 

Manchmal, wenn die Kälte ihn erreichte und in seine Fingerspitzen kroch, schaltete sein Gehirn aus. Als wäre er wieder nicht er, als würde etwas in ihm um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Bucky hatte selten Angst, doch in solchen Momenten schnürte sich seine Kehle zusammen vor Furcht und seine Muskeln weigerten sich, sich zu bewegen. 

Meistens endete es mit einer warmen Hand auf seiner Schulter, einem leisen, gut gemeinten Witz und Buckys Geist schnalzte zurück wohin er gehörte. 

„Können wir uns überhaupt einen Baum leisten?", fragte Bucky und ließ sich rücklings auf die gemütliche Couch fallen und versank in einem Kissen. 

Sie war für eine Weile das einzige Möbelstück in der ganzen Wohnung gewesen. Einfach weil keiner von ihnen zwischen Missionen dazu gekommen war, sich darum zu kümmern. Sie hatten auf dem Boden geschlafen und Bucky ertappte sich ab und zu dabei, es immer noch zu tun. 

Wenigstens hatte Bucky einen Sinn für Einrichtung, und so brachte die Wohnung ein gewisses Vintage Feeling mit sich. Ein Baum würde aber nicht hier herein passen. 

„Ein kleiner. Die Spitze vielleicht", meinte Sam und Bucky konnte das Grinsen in der Aussage hören. Ein kleiner Baum wäre schön. 

Last Christmas tönte aus dem kleinen Radio in der winzigen Küche und Buckys Hand schoss in die Höhe, wahrscheinlich schon bevor Sam es sich in den Kopf setzen konnte den Sender zu wechseln. 

„Wage es ja nicht", knurrte Bucky und ein Kissen kam angesegelt und traf ihn im Gesicht. 

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für eine Faszination du mit schrecklichen Weihnachtsliedern hast, hätte ich dem Ganzen hier nie zugestimmt." 

„Ach was, du weißt gar nicht, was du ohne mich anfangen würdest." 

„Tu ich tatsächlich nicht." 

Sams Gesicht hatte sich in sein Gesichtsfeld geschoben und sein Tonfall war etwas sanfter geworden. Buckys Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Sie waren beide nicht gut darin, Gefühle auszudrücken. 

Vor allem nicht Bucky, der stattdessen meist nach Beleidigungen griff, nur um dem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vor allem nicht Bucky, der sich manchmal immer noch so fühlte als wäre sein Herz gefroren. Also sagte er meist gar nichts und hoffte Sam würde verstehen. 

Er hatte einmal ein altes Märchenbuch gefunden, als er sich in einer Bibliothek herum getrieben hatte. Die Schneekönigin hatte es geheißen, von einem dänischen Autor. Er hatte sich durchgeblättert, schaden konnte es schließlich nicht. Und manchmal erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wenn er sich fühlte wie Kai, als hätte sich ein Eissplitter in sein Herz gebohrt. 

Doch Sam schien stets zu verstehen und Bucky war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. 

Last Christmas ging zu Ende und Buckys Augen fielen langsam zu. Die frühen Sonnenuntergänge machten ihn müde. 

Sie zogen es schließlich durch. Die Sache mit dem kleinen Baum, denn Sam hielt es für eine viel zu gute Idee um sie nicht umzusetzen. Und Bucky konnte ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht widersprechen. Die kleine Tanne reichte ihm gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte und nachdem Sam eine Lichterkette darüber geworfen hatte - schließlich besaß keiner von ihnen wirklich artistisches Talent - konnte Bucky nicht anders als zu grinsen. 

Weihnachten rückte näher und er hatte jetzt bereits keine Lust es enden zu lassen. Nicht die schlechten und nervigen Weihnachtssongs, die er stets mitsang und Sam auf die Nerven zu gehen, nicht das Kekse essen, nicht Sam der so glücklich schien, während er Geschenke für seine Familie aussuchte. Seine Familie war während Weihnachten nicht da. 

„Was heißt, du hast mich die ganzen Feiertage am Hals." 

Bucky konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht beschweren. Es war besser als dann allein dazustehen. Zwar kam und ging der Schnee wie er wollte und weiße Weihnacht erschien unwahrscheinlich, aber zum Teufel, so eine Kleinigkeit würde das ganze nicht ruinieren. 

Sie hatten begonnen abends kitschige Weihnachtsfilme zu schauen. 

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du keine davon gesehen hast", hatte Sam gemeint. 

Sie waren jetzt mit den qualitativ hochwertigen durch und sahen sich einen schlechten Liebesfilm nach dem anderen an. Bucky hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so viele geben würde, die dem exakt gleichen Formular folgten, aber anscheinend hatte er die Unkreativität mancher Filmemacher unterschätzt. Aber diese Filme waren wieder so unglaublich schlecht, dass es unterhaltsam war sie mit Sam auseinander zu nehmen und sich darüber lustig zu machen. 

„Ein Wunder dass sie so viele weiße hetero Paare finden, die genau gleich aussehen." Und das war wieder so ein Punkt, mit dem Bucky in diesem Jahrhundert noch nicht ganz klar kam. Wie weit die Menschen doch in manchen Punkten gekommen waren. Dass ein Paar nicht mehr nur ein Mann und eine Frau bedeutete. 

Er hatte sein Leben damit verbracht, diese Seite an sich zu verbergen und nur seine Attraktion Frauen gegenüber zeigen zu lassen, dass er überwältigt gewesen war, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er hier er selbst sein konnte. Dass es nicht falsch war, sonder verdammt nochmal normal. Sam wusste es trotzdem noch nicht, oder irgendwer anders, aber da war diese Gewissheit in Bucky, dass es nichts falsches war und es gab ihm Sicherheit. Und ein Gefühl, dass er diese Zeit wohl eher Zuhause nennen konnte, als damals. 

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten schnitt er sich die Haare ab. Er erzählte Sam nichts davon und dieser hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt als Bucky am Nachmittag durch die Tür trat. 

„Wie damals", meinte er stolz und Sam starrte einfach nur. Für kurze Zeit hatte er Angst, es würde ihm nicht gefallen, aber Bucky fühlte sich wieder mehr wie Bucky. Der, den er in den 40ern zurück gelassen hatte. 

Die lange Haare brachten stets dieses Wintersoldier Gefühl mit sich, während die kurzen Haare sein altes Ich zurück brachten. Die Vierziger. Oder wenigstens das Gefühl davon. Als seine einzigen Sorgen noch Steve gegolten hatten und dann schlussendlich dem Krieg. Bevor sein Hand sich von der kalten Eisenstange gelöst hatte, der kalte Wind durch seine Haare und Klamotten gepeitscht hatte, während das Einzige, was er hatte sehen können, Steves ausgestreckte Hand und das Grauen in seinen Augen gewesen war.

Er wollte nicht zurück, so sehr er es auch vermisste. Die vierziger Jahre waren geprägt von Sexismus, Rassismus und Homophobie und er wusste, dass selbst wenn Steve auf die Idee gekommen wäre, seinen besten Freund seit langem vielleicht auch zu fragen, ob er mit zurück wollte, dann hätte er abgelehnt. 

Trotzdem wünschte er sich, er hätte wenigstens gefragt, ihm mehr als ein Lächeln und das bangende Gefühl gegeben, dass Steve nicht zurückkommen würde. Jedenfalls nicht der Steve den er kannte. 

Bucky konnte nicht sagen, ob Steve glücklich geworden war, ob Peggy glücklich geworden war, aber er hatte zu sehr Angst um zu fragen. Außerdem hätte er Howard Stark nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Er hatte die Aufnahmen gesehen, er hatte das Grauen in Tonys Augen gesehen und er würde es nicht aushalten können. 

Nein, er war jetzt endgültig Teil dieses Jahrhunderts und er hatte gedacht, Steve wäre es auch. 

Sam und er befanden sich gerade auf einer Mission, als es Bucky wieder durch den Kopf ging. Eine alte Hydra-Base. Nichts Großes, es hieß rein, aufräumen, wieder raus. Geheimnisse ausgraben, Waffen sicher stellen. Langsam hatte Bucky das Gefühl, dass es zu einem Teil seines Tagesablaufs wurde. Und, dass es ehemalige Hydra-Stützpunkte wie Sand am mehr gab. 

Er wusste nicht, was Sam darüber dachte. Steve war auch sein Freund gewesen, war eines Tages in Sams friedliches Leben eingefallen und hatte es auf den Kopf gestellt, nur um dann zu verschwinden und ihm eine Verantwortung zu übertragen die er manchmal nicht stemmen konnte. Er fühlte sich oft schuldig deswegen. Ohne ihn würde Sam noch ein normales Leben leben. Steve hätte ihn in Ruhe lassen und nicht darum gebeten, dass Sam ihm dabei half einen Auftragsmörder mit einem starken Fall von Gehirnwäsche zu jagen. Bucky wusste, dass Sam ablehnen hätte können. Aber Sam war so loyal, dass es schon beinahe an Lächerlichkeit grenzte. 

Bucky schielte zu ihm herüber, hinter einem Schneehügel kauernd. Die Base befand sich irgendwo in Kanada, Bucky hatte halb geschlafen als Sharon ihnen Befehle erteilt hatte. Der Schild lag angelehnt an Sams Seite und reflektierte die Sonne, die sich vor einer Weile zwischen den grauen Wolken hervor geschoben hatte. Sams Augen waren gespannt abwechselnd auf das alte Backsteingebäude zwischen den dunklen, schneebedeckten Tannen und den Bildschirm fixiert, der anzeigte, was Redwing gerade untersuchte. Seine Waffen lagen lässig in seinen Händen. 

Er bemerkte Buckys Blick und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihm um. Buckys Mundwinkel schob sich automatisch nach oben. 

„Ist clear", meinte Sam und Bucky salutierte scherzhaft, bevor er ihm in das Gebäude folgte, wachhaft nach Fallen Ausschau haltend. Selbst im Stich gelassene Hydra-Stützpunkte brachten noch so manche Überraschungen mit sich, hatte Bucky auf vielerlei Missionen feststellen müssen. 

Sam redete nicht darüber, aber Bucky merkte, dass er manchmal mit hängenden Schultern und Ringen unter den Augen von einer Mission zurück kam. Wie er manchmal nicht genau acht gab, leichtsinnig handelte und Bucky ihn vor einem richtig gezielten Schuss retten musste. Bucky hatte angefangen nicht mehr nur noch auf sich selbst zu achten, sondern Sam zu decken, so wie er es für ihn tat. 

Er war sich sicher, dass jederzeit ein mit Beleidigungen bestückter Streit darüber ausbrechen konnte, wer von ihnen beiden sich für den anderen opfern durfte. 

Das Gebäude war dunkel als sie eintraten und wohl schon länger verlassen als sie angenommen hatten. Schutt sammelte sich auf dem Boden, die Überreste alter Experimente, deren Hintergründe besser vergessen blieben. Alte Hydra Machenschaften zu zerstören hatte mittlerweile eine fast therapeutische Wirkung auf Bucky und er mochte die meisten Missionen. 

Sam war öfters unterwegs als er, die Öffentlichkeit sah nicht gerne ehemalige Hydra-Assassinen, die durch die Straßen rannten und deren Ärsche retteten. Bucky wurde eher für Missionen wie diese hier rekrutiert, die meistens etwas mit Hydra zu tun hatten. Als wäre Shield stolz darauf, ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben, seine vergangenen Leben wieder gut zu machen. 

Die amerikanische Bevölkerung sah auch nicht gerne einen Captain America, der nicht ihren konservativen Vorstellungen entsprach und Sam fiel leider in diese Kategorie. Bucky hatte erwartet, dass der Rassismus wenigstens ein Stück zurück gegangen wäre, aber ab und zu verlor er dann wieder das Vertrauen in die Menschheit. Er selbst war aus den verdammten Vierzigern und hatte mehr Anstand als diese Menschen. 

Sam schien es kalt zu lassen, ihn nahmen die langen Missionen eher mit. Manchmal kamen sie nachts gar nicht mehr nach Hause und anders als Bucky hatte Sam kein Super-Serum im Blut, dass ihn auf den Beinen hielt. Das Böse schlief nie, doch dabei interessierte es sich nicht dafür, ob dessen Widersacher es mussten. 

Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt Betten, zu denen sie nach Hause kommen konnten. 

Jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit war es besonders schlimm. Zwar hatten sie die Missionen mit Hydra erstmal hinter sich gelassen, aber Shield ließ ihnen keine Ruhe. Sie arbeiteten aktuell an einer Mission, die Shield ihnen aufgetragen hatte, doch gerade kamen sie nicht wirklich voran. 

Shield hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten nach Hause gehen und die Weihnachtszeit genießen, während sie weitere Informationen sammelten. Aber Bucky glaubte, dass Sharon den müden Blick Sams gesehen hatte. Bucky hätte gerne weiter gearbeitet, bevor die winzige Tochterorganisation Hydras ihm durch die Finger schlüpfen konnte, doch würde er weiter arbeiten, so würde Sam es auch, denn er hatte genau wie Bucky keinerlei Selbsterhaltungstrieb. 

Also gab er sich damit zufrieden, die Akten zu studieren und mit Sam kitschige Weihnachtsfilme anzusehen. 

Es war per se nichts schlechtes und während sie beide als Veteranen und Superspione Probleme hatten, sich wieder in die normale Gesellschaft einzugliedern, so tat es ihnen beiden doch besser. 

Bucky war am Morgen von Sam aus dem Bett geschmissen worden, der ihn mit sich schleppte, um nach Weihnachtsgeschenken für seine Familie zu suchen. Er hatte sich nur ungern aus dem Bett gequält. 

Sie wachten beide immer noch nachts abrupt auf, schweißgebadet und mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Es hatte lange gebraucht, bis Sam Bucky überredet hatte, in Therapie zu gehen. Sam hatte außerdem angefangen, wieder in der Selbsthilfegruppe zu arbeiten. 

Bucky tauchte dort auch ab und zu auf, in Schwarz gekleidet, wie ein dunkler Schatten in einer Ecke des Raumes. Hatte Sam es bemerkt, so sagte er nichts. Stattdessen schenkte er ihm ab und zu ein Lächeln, das Bucky nicht genau zuordnen konnte. 

Bucky trottete müde hinter Sam hinterher, ein bunter Wollschal um den Hals gewickelt, bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich ihm gehörte. Der Schnee von neulich war wieder geschmolzen. 

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg durch die befahrenen Straßen. 

So sehr sie sich auch immer stritten und beleidigten, Bucky war dankbar dafür, Sam an seiner Seite zu haben. Wie eine Präsenz die ihn nur dann verließ, wenn er Zeit für sich brauchte. 

Sie funktionierten aus irgendeinem Grund, obwohl sie sich anfangs nicht hatten ausstehen können. Sowohl als Team in Missionen, als auch im normalen Leben. Wenn morgens, wenn Bucky aufstand, bereits ein Kaffee für ihn auf dem Küchentisch wartete, oder auch wenn Bucky dort einen hinstellte falls Sam noch schlief. Wenn Sam daran dachte, Buckys Lieblingskekse in den Einkaufswagen zu schmeißen. 

Es würde wohl noch ewig dauern, bis die in der Kälte aus dem Haus gehen konnte, ohne sich dutzende Schichten über zu ziehen. Oder bis Sam nicht jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn er ein lautes Geräusch hörte oder bis ihm nicht mehr die Panik ins Gesicht steht, sobald Bucky in der Sicherheit, dass Sam ihn auffangen würde, von einem Dach sprang. 

Sie waren beide geplagt von Dämonen, die vor allem nachts in ihren Ecken lauerten und nur darauf warteten, allein mit ihrem Opfer zu sein. Sie kamen in Form von Schuld, von Angst, Bedauern und noch vieles mehr. Doch sie waren auch beide gerade dabei zu realisieren, dass sie sie nicht alleine bekämpfen konnten. 

Aber langsam begann Buckys gefrorenes Herz aufzutauen und Sam fing an, nicht nur auf andere, sondern auch auf sich selbst Acht zu geben. 

Sie traten durch die Schiebetüren des Einkaufszentrums und Wärme umfing sie. 

Am nächsten Tag war bereits Heiligabend. Weihnachten hatte sich stark verändert , wenn Bucky ehrlich war. Größer, Heller, Wichtiger. Noch mehr daran orientiert, einfach nur Geld zu machen. 

Steve und er hatten sich immer Geschenke geschenkt, aber es nie wirklich ernst gemeint. Es waren spaßige Geschenke gewesen, die meistens auf irgendwelchen Insidern basiert hatten. 

Bucky hatte noch kein Geschenk für irgendwen gekauft, aber wenn Sam ihn schon hierher geschleppt hatte, konnte er die Chance auch nutzen. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er den anderen etwas schuldet. Er war ihnen so danken für alles und wenn ihm Worte nicht weiterhalfen, so mussten Taten es tun. 

Er verlor Sam nach einer Weile und machte sich allein auf die Suche nach Geschenken. 

Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um eines für Sharon zu finden und ihm wurde erst dann bewusst, wie wenig er doch über sie wusste. Er erinnerte sich an den Plattenspieler in ihrer Wohnung und griff kurzerhand nach einer Schallplatte die aussah als könnte sie ihr gefallen. Für Shuri hatte er bereits etwas und nachdem er noch etwas für Steve eingesteckt hatte, stand er vor der Frage, was zum Teufel er Sam schenken sollte. 

Die Frage wurde ihm abgenommen, als Sam ihm wieder über den Weg lief. Er würde noch Zeit haben, morgen wenigstens. Bis dahin würde ihm etwas einfallen. 

„Einkaufen ist der Aspekt an Weihnachten, den ich nicht ausstehen kann", meinte Sam, als sie durch einen Park schlenderten, Sam mit den Einkaufstaschen in den Händen. Bucky gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. 

Ihre Atemzüge formten kleine Wölkchen in der Luft. 

Was schenkte man nur so jemandem wie Sam? Bucky wusste es nicht und würde er fragen, so würde er keine Antwort bekommen. „Nicht nötig, Man", würde es dann heißen. 

„Meine Familie hat sich übrigens umentschieden. Sie bleiben doch Weihnachten hier. Und haben mich gefragt, ob ich übermorgen zum Abendessen kommen möchte." 

Das hieß, Bucky würde ihn wenigstens den Vormittag für sich haben und er konnte sich darüber ehrlich gesagt nicht beschweren. Er würde etwas zur Beschäftigung finden. 

Die Sonne verschwand allmählich hinter den Häusern und einzelne Strahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die grauen Wolken, bis sie mit der Dämmerung verschwanden. Sam blieb auf einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Bucky um. Bucky folgte verwirrt seinem Beispiel und starrte in Sams dunkle Augen, die das Licht der Straßenlaterne widerspiegelten. 

„Du weißt schon, dass du ebenfalls herzlich eingeladen bist?", fragte er und Bucky wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. 

„Schon okay, du willst sicher allein Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringen", meinte er schließlich und Sam schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Sam stellte die Einkaufstaschen auf den Boden und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Du bist praktisch Familie, Dude. Meine Schwester wäre beleidigt, wenn sie dich nicht endlich mal kennen lernen darf. Und außerdem, meine Familie wäre beleidigt, wenn ich dieses Jahr schon wieder niemanden mit nach Hause bringe. Und das lässt sich noch ändern." 

Sam sagte das mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Funkeln in den Augen und Bucky starrte ihn einfach nur stumm blinzelnd an. Die Informationen des eben gesagten ratterten in seinem Gehirn herum und als sie endlich verarbeitet worden waren, setzte Sam bereits wieder zum Sprechen an. 

Es war klar gewesen, dass es so enden würde, schon seit Monaten. Ein stummes Versprechen zwischen ihnen, das Sam nun ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn es besser ging, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. 

„Zum Teufel", murmelte Bucky nur, bevor seine Hand auf Sams Hinterkopf lag und den anderen näher zog. Keiner von beiden zögerte auch nur eine Sekunde, als Buckys Lippen die von Sam fanden. Die dicken Klamotten erschwerten die ganze Sache ein wenig, aber das würde Bucky nicht aufhalten. Es hatte schon vor Monaten festgestanden und Bucky wollte das ganze nicht mehr herauszögern. 

Perfekt gewesen wäre es, wenn es nun noch angefangen hatte zu schneien. Aber man konnte nicht alles haben. Sie hatten beide noch viele Probleme. 

Aber das hier war ein Anfang. 

Irgendwann würden sie sich wieder zurechtfinden, über Steve reden, ruhig schlafen können. Vielleicht nicht jetzt. Aber irgendwann. 

(Bucky kommt mit zu Sams Familie, vergisst Sams Geschenk, bekommt dafür aber einen Kuss und Sam schenkt Bucky warme Kuschelsocken. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, verprügeln sie Bösewichte noch heute.)


End file.
